Dimensions
by syukai
Summary: Crossover: Naruto, Saiyuki, Weiss Kreuz; Orochimaru's plan of immortality seems to include people from other places as well-such as those from other worlds or countries. Read more and find out.
1. Prologue : The Mission

Please write reviews and state if you wish the story to be continued. You may also request for a glossary for Japanese terms in the later chapters, or if you wish for longer chapters. Apologies for any errors.

**Disclaimer:** This author does not own Naruto, Saiyuki, and Weiss Kreuz, which are the animes/mangas involved including their characters, and anything else from them. However the author does own the extra characters and the main plot of the story.

**Prologue**

**The Mission**

?There seem to be gates leading to different dimensions. I want you to get to the bottom of this.?

A face hidden by shadows appeared on a screen within a temple, talking to a young blonde monk looking irritated from being disturbed during his journey.

?What about our current mission? Shouldn?t we stop Gyumao first?

The monk tried reasoning with the god, but his efforts were futile.

?Leave it be for now. Chaos would ensue if this case isn?t taken cared of right away.?

?Understood.?

He left the temple with a frown while smoking?

?Damn old hag...quit dumping your work on us?

?cursing, being the corrupted, ill-tempered monk he is.

* * *

?Huh?

A sigh could be heard from a man with one eye covered by some sort of metal band stitched to a dark cloth. There was a leaf engraved on it?the symbol of the village that he pledged allegiance to.

?I?ll explain it once more. Orochimaru?s causing trouble again. Information gatherers report that they have seen him abruptly vanishing into a porthole, and coming back with more bodies for his experiments.?

A young pink-haired girl looked up at the man with a questioning look.

?So our task is to?

?We have been assigned to seal the portholes and prevent that jutsu from being used by anyone again?especially him. This is will be a Class A mission. Accomplishing it is definitely a must. Failure is something that we cannot accept?not with this kind of dilemma.?

A child?s reply came by.

?Fine.?

* * *

?Hurry up?

?Yes, yes? footsteps ended as they arrived in a small hidden room underneath a flower shop.

?Another mission from Kritiker, Manx?

?Yes. There are cases of missing citizens who were never heard from again. Not only that, but we were also told that dead bodies have been floating around rivers or streams. Several wounds were found, whether internal or external.?

?It seems easy enough.?

?I haven?t finished yet. This is the part that worries me?our investigators have warned us that the corpses have also expired due to phenomenal causes, and they can?t seem to identify the culprit.?

A harsh tone came by.

?We?re assassins. Not exorcists or magicians.?

?Are you afraid to take a job without knowing the criminal?

?We need you to wrap this up as soon as possible. Here are the folders with details of each victim.?


	2. Chapter I : The Visitors

Please write reviews and state if you wish the story to be continued. You may also request for a glossary for Japanese terms in the later chapters, or if you wish for longer chapters. Apologies for any errors.

Disclaimer: This author does not own Naruto, Saiyuki, and Weiss Kreuz, which are the animes/mangas involved including their characters, and anything else from them. However the author does own the extra characters and the main plot of the story.

**Chapter I**

**The Visitors**

"Hey…Hakkai, how long 'till the next town?"

"Goku, you do know that our burdens have been added by another task," Hakkai smiled. Him, Goku, and their other two companions were riding in a truck big enough for all four of them to pass through desert sands. The car was actually another 'form' of a small snow-colored dragon with beady red-ruby eyes named Hakuryu—the pet of the driver, Cho Hakkai.

"Why did they dump THEIR problems on us anyway? What do they think we are—supernatural beings who don't need breaks and never get tired?"

"Actually, Gojyo, they're the ones who are the supernatural beings," Goku blinked.

Gojyo, sprawled on what little space the vehicle had, started whining, "MY point exactly. THEY'RE the ones with all the powers and immortality junk, so THEY should be doing THEIR work and quit DUMPING them on others."

"You're being redundant with what you're trying to prove, baka. No matter how many times you reword your statements, nothing's going to happen."

"Oh, so now the almighty and high monk gets to act superior?"

Mocked, the monk also known as Genjo Sanzo straightened up and took out his revolver, pointing it in the direction of the center of Gojyo's forehead, "You want to die?"

Gojyo glared at him and replied, "What're you gonna do? You can't shoot—"

He was cut halfway as a fired bullet raced just a centimeter above his head and a single crimson hair strand could be seen falling slowly in front of his face. Sanzo didn't say anything further and sat back down. The 'victim' who foolishly challenged the hot-tempered monk just slid into his seat. All was silent.

Hakkai sweat-dropped, and uneasily said, "Ahaha—well now, isn't this a beautiful scenery. We should stop to enjoy this kind of things more ofteeeeeeeee---!"

Again, another person was cut off short the second time that day in the land of Saiyuki, as they were unexpectedly sucked into another dimension.

"Bombay, Balinese—can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"State your positions."

"Bombay on the east wing of the building—forty-five degrees. Balinese on the same wing about five meters away from Bombay at a corner."

"Siberian here. Closing in on target."

"Be careful. There could be traps."

"Roger that. Entering."

"Abyssinian—where are you?"

"Beside the door Siberian's entering. Where else?"

"Siberian—what do you see?"

"Hey—there's this black thing here—hey!"

"Siberian! What the—"

"Abyssinian! Siberian! Do you hear me? Hello?"

"Balinese—let's go! Quick!"

Both shadows raced through the corridors as Bombay shot darts at the security systems and cameras. They arrived at their destination, and were pulled into the confusion that caused them to start. The building was now empty.

"Alright! A new mission! And this time, it's an A-rank!"

"Mou! Naruto! Quit jumping and get over here! You'll fall into the river if you're not careful!"

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan! I'm a ninja who will become the greatest Hokage! Something as stupid as slipping into the water will never happen to—" Naruto stopped and stared up at the sky, as two dark holes opened up. Then he saw about eight…things shooting through the air and, "HEL--!" landing on top of him, leaving us to wonder whether he was going to say 'help' or 'hell'. Go figure.

Kakashi appeared beside the aching Naruto while holding his beloved book, wherever he was under the pile of…bodies, "Are you alright?"

A muffled voice and a waving hand signaled that Naruto was still alive. Sakura, on the other hand, seeing all the bodies, started screaming with terror. Sasuke ignored whatever happened, and plugged his ears with his fingers in order to protect his eardrums from the high-pitched voice that of Sakura's.

Kakashi peered and examined the faces of each, and spotted eyes blinking through a dark-hole, confused. Anyone would be, he supposed, if they suddenly crashed out of a black hole from only God knows where. The pair of eyes shot up and was released from the pile, followed after a tall, long red-haired man with a blue bandana who was pushed and made contact with the floor by a blond monk with a revolver. A kind-looking fellow popped out with a tiny dragon attempting to soothe the argument the first three 'men' were in.

"Yare, yare…"

The other four people were already standing up and discussing their predicament. They did not know where they were, who the strange 'beings' were, WHEN they were, and worst of all, under the current circumstances, they would not be able to accomplish their given mission.

"Abyssinian…what are we going to do?"

"We're going to get in trouble…I just know it."

"Balinese, shut up. Bombay—do you have any idea where we are? Do you recognize anything, or anyone here?"

"Well…believe it or not, I don't have a clue. This place is entirely foreign to me."

"We've got a problem here…"

"No duh, Sherlock."

"What? It's not as if someone like YOU can do any better about our situation."

"And what did you mean by 'someone like you'?"

"Figure that out yourself, dunce."

"Will the both of you—"

"URUSAI! Kuso baka…" a bullet went pass in between two of his companions, and another through the other two who were arguing, "Damn it…four people made me waste two of my bullets…"

"Hey, you! What gave you the right to shoot that thing at us? Do you know who you're messing with!"

"Balinese! Wait!"

Hakkai glanced over at Gojyo and Goku, who were mouthing to the one called 'Balinese', 'No! Baka! You'll get killed!'

Balinese ignored them and pulled out his thin wire from his watch, but before he could pull even a foot out, a kunai pierced and cut it.

"Whoa! What was that!" Goku's eyes widened, amazed.

They all turned to a spiky black-haired kid who was standing out in front of three more people. Well, two kids and an irresponsible-looking adult, more like. His hand was out, indicating that he was the one who threw the blade in the middle of all that fussing about, "It seemed that all you eight were either ignoring us, or didn't even notice the fact that we were present. You are within our territory, and we cannot allow you to pass or even remain here without an identification of which who you are, and under what business you're in. That is the order and rule of all hidden villages."

Again, silence. Then the one of the shortest holding a red staff spoke up, "Konnichiwa! Ah…Omae wa Son Goku desu! Uhm…the monk is Genjo Sanzo, and the baka over there with the long hair is Sha Gojyo. The one with the dragon is Cho Hakkai. Dare desu ka—OW!"

He was smacked against the head by Gojyo, "Baka saru! Don't just give away our names like that! We could end up dead because of you!"

"Abyssinian—is it alright?"

"They're just a bunch of brats and a lazy-looking idiot. Go ahead."

"Hey, you're being mean…"

"That's just the way he is."

"Wow. You guys actually agreed on something."

"We're not that bad…"

"Anyway, Konnichiwa—I'm Tsukiyono Omi. The grumpy one's Fujimiya Aya. The guy with the goggle's Hidaka Ken, while the one who was about to use a wire a minute ago is Kudou Youji." Omi bowed politely and said nothing else, even if he were as well curious about who the other people were.

"We may know your names, but none of you has stated your business here."

Hakkai and Omi spoke up, and started explaining things. Sanzo and Aya thought, 'What are you doing, idiot! You're giving away our identities!"

As soon as they were done, the ninjas looked at each other.

"Hey…they kind of connect to our mission, don't you think?"

"Yeah…the missing people…Could they be some of them?"

"I doubt it. What Orochimaru wants are ninjas. And the certainly don't look like ninjas."

"Quiet. Will have to bring them to the Hokage."

"Tsunade ba-chan?"

"Quit being disrespectful, Naruto!"

"Stop babbling. We're wasting time here."

"Right."

The four turned to them, and each walked up to a pair of people. The 'people' were looking at them, and asked, "What? HEY!"

Without another word, they picked them up and reentered Konoha village, and jumped from building to building, to introduce their Hokage to the visitors and vice versa.


	3. Chapter II : The Hokage

EoD: My gosh! People ACTUALLY REVIEWED! And I thought no one would read since it seemed so boring. oo

Sasuke: Baka. There are only three. TT

Hakkai: Yare, yare—be nice. ;

Aya: Why should he? After all—what he's saying IS the truth. ¬¬

EoD: Oh, shaddap. You two not helping one bit—unless you wish for me to take away your "beloved ones" from you. )

Sasuke & Aya: OO both bow Oh, beloved author—hear are pleas! Have mercy on us and give us your blessings!

EoD: Very well. You may leave. sees the two leaving Now…ahem

Please write reviews and state if you wish the story to be continued. You may also request for a glossary for Japanese terms in the later chapters, or if you wish for longer chapters. Apologies for any errors.

Disclaimer: This author does not own Naruto, Saiyuki, and Weiss Kreuz, which are the anime/manga involved including their characters, and anything else from them. However the author does own the extra characters and the main plot of the story.

Also, I would like to apologize for previous grammatical and spelling errors. I will try to keep better watch next time. With that said, on with the story.

**Chapter II**

**The Hokage**

"Are you sure it's alright to go in? A lot of things have been happening lately, and she's been piled with tons of paperwork. We might disturb her and…"

"…Receive her wrath."

"Naruto, shut up. Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura raised her head with a worried look in her eyes and concern for the current Hokage.

"Whose wrath? Whoever it is, he can't be worse than our corrupt monk here—YEOW!"

"Urusai."

"Perhaps he can tell us where we are."

Naruto blinked twice, and laughed, "Actually, he's a she." The newcomers reverted their eyes to him and were blatantly stating their thoughts without moving their mouths, "HUH?"

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. It'll be alright. Besides—if I know Hokage-sama, then she'll be…" slowly opening the door of the office, Kakashi and the others came face to face with a drooling sandy-blonde-haired woman covered by several sheets of paper, "…asleep."

Naruto walked right up to the female and started poking her, "Baa-chan." No sound came.

"…Baa-chan."

A grunt and wiping of drool.

"BAA-CHAN."

Incoherent mumbles.

"BAA-CHAN! WAKE UP, DMMT!" he began shoving her, and she fell head first onto the floor.

"Itai! What the—" standing up, she suddenly saw team seven and foreigners in her office, "—oh. We have guests. Do they have an appointment? Who are they, and why are they here?"

Kakashi stepped forward, bowed, and stood upright, "Hokage-sama, these people appeared from the sky and landed on Naruto. It appears that they do not know why or where they are, and have no business here. Although they related to us how they came here and what they were doing before then—as we listened to them, we found that there may be a connection to Orochimaru and our mission. The four on the left are known as Weiß Kreuz, meaning 'white cross'. From left to right, they are Fujimiya Aya, Tsukiyono Omi, Hidaka Ken, and Kudou Youji. The four on the right are the Sanzo-ikkou—on the most right, Sha Gojyo, followed by Cho Hakkai, Son Goku, and finally, Genjo Sanzo."

Tsunade stared out a window with her arms behind her back, "A connection? …Very well. Give them shelter and other necessities—I'll talk to the council. We'll discuss this later."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Hmmm? And what do we have here? Won't you guide us yourself instead, Ho-ka-ge-sa-ma?" Youji casually leaned on the glass beside Tsunade, and felt a shock of pain on his neck. Before him, the Hokage was gone.

"Aren't you a bit bold for a stranger? The answer is no, and you will go to your rooms." Tsunade was behind him sticking her index and her middle fingers out putting pressure on some of Youji's nerve points. Youji couldn't move, and only after nodding in resignation did she withdraw her fingers and sat back down to continue stamping forms and contracts.

"You are within the hidden village of the leaf, Konoha's territory. You will abide by our rules, laws, and commands. If you cause any mishaps, you will be held responsible and punishment shall be executed upon you. Understood?" each nodded, "Good. Relax for a while and explore the village. Try getting used to the surroundings here and how things work, because if my assumptions are correct, you'll be staying here for a long while. Kakashi, Sakura—you two will be guarding the group of Weiß Kreuz while Sasuke and Naruto deal with the Sanzo-ikkou. You may now leave."

"Hai."

"Talk about your aggressive babe," mumbled Youji as he left the office and closed the doors. He was still gently rubbing the back of his neck, feeling the lingering, slightly throbbing pain caused by the Gondaime.

"You WERE being a bit too straightforward," Omi commented. He was currently pondering on the information he's taken in since they arrived in their land. He cringed as he reminisced the pain he felt landing from the sky out of the blue.

Ken fixed himself a bit and wiped his sweat off with a hand towel (Don't ask how he got one—he just has one, so there! XD) "A bit? He was being bold and stupid again, as usual. Ignorance is truly bliss, no?"

"Dmn you bastard!"

"What, you wanna fight me?"

"SHIN!" a sound was heard of a katana being pulled out from its sheath. Seems like a god of death has been angered, dear readers.

"In the beginning, we were supposed to be on a mission concerning a special case of disappearing people. As we were going through with it, we end up being sucked through some sort of portal and traveled through time, which shouldn't even be possible according to modern science, the latest technology of the twenty-first century, AND what Kritiker has. We fell from the sky by some unexplainable phenomenon, and landed into what may seem like a village in another unknown part of Japan full of ninja-look-alikes who may most likely have the ability to attack us at any time given the signal if we do a single mistake. Now, from what we've gathered, we're currently stuck here of no knowledge where we are, or even WHEN we are, and all you can do is squabble like five-year olds who just keep ranting on and on and on? HLL! Even THAT sort of a description's an understatement. You're even WORSE than five-year olds—they're certainly much more mature and respectable than both of you. You're not even FIT to be called people," Aya gasped as he finished his…statements, all in one breath. Talk about your lung capacity. oo;

The rest of the group gaped in shock at Aya's lengthy lecture, amazed to find out that their normally silent leader could release such a great amount of words (I am as well—but I'm the author, so I'm not. XD)

A twitchy person could be seen somewhere amongst the group of the Sanzo ikkou (Is that right? I've already forgotten—please tell me the right one if I'm wrong); and if you've even bothered to predict, then yes, the almighty fan makes is appearance once more—except instead of thwacking his two numb-skulled companions, he decided to aim for the redhead's "buddies".

"Urusai…too nosiy…"

"Sanzo! Harraheta!"

"SAME GOES FOR YOU!"

As Kakashi was forced to endure the meaningless "disruptors of peace", he silently walked towards a rope, suspiciously hanging in mid-air, and immediately pulled it.

"THUNK!"

"Wha--?" everyone stared at the needle on the ground as soon as they realized their little fistfights were broken by it. The three other ninjas though, looked at it for a bit and immediately stepped back beside their teacher with "sweatdrops" and sighs emitting from them.

"THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK!"

"HLY SHT!"

"WHAT THE HLL!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

A shower of needles fell upon them, seeming as if they're dancing in "metallic" rain. Oh, what fun—don't you agree? 

The torture finally ended, leaving the Sanzo ikkou and the Weiss Kreuz group panting with torn clothes, wounds and gashes, and of course, blood. The fresh, thick crimson liquid dripping from their heads, mouths—their beautiful skins of all colors—porcelain, white, tan—quite a sight to behold (QUICK! GET YOUR CAMERAS! XDDD)

What was amazing, was not the fact that they're all agreeing on something, but what they were actually agreeing on. Within the recesses of their minds came screaming the thought, 'WE have to stay HERE 'til FURTHER NOTICE!'


End file.
